Yaoi Challenge Reply: You've Got A Friend in Me
by Zombie Pigeon
Summary: Hi! This is a reply to a challenge made by goddess no tears. It's mostly a 2+3 fic but has 1x5 and 4xRelena. *Update* I revised it! It’s got a new format and I took out some mistakes.
1. Part One

It's new and pretty! I revised this a little, that's all!

For those of you who have read this fic already:

You don't need to read it again (unless you want to of course ^_^) I just went through it and changed some errors and made it look prettier ^_^.

For those of you who haven't read this fic already:

This started out as reply to a challenge made by goddess no tears but it spawned a side story and a possible epilogue (I'm working on the story line right now!) so anyway I put up the challenge and such so you know what's going on.

~~~

The Challenge

~~~

Its A Yaoi Fanfic Challenge

Author: goddess no tears 

A Yaoi Fanfic Challenge 

-Hey its me, well I've noticed that a lot of fanfic challenges are

going on right now, and so I couldn't help but make my own.

Most challenges are about straight couples,

but I'm a fan of Yaoi [tho I don't write yaoi fics]

and there's not much fanfics around with yaoi.- 

.................. 

Some thoughts: 

- Yaoi [duh!] Any couples are fine.

You can even make the couples non tradional

(ex: Heero & Trowa, Quatre & Wufei). 

/a lot of people like couples like that. Its always nice for a change!

My favorite yaoi couple is Duo and Wufei [5x2, 2x5 always!] / 

- It can be a dark, humor, romance and/or mystery fic. 

- Bashing? That's fine with me! lol..but please, don't be too harsh! 

Quotes: 

(Use these quotes in your story somewhere and be creative.) 

1. "How the heck did I end up with gum in my hair?(!)" 

2. "Wait...why is there only crackers in the refridge?

Where'd all the food go?" 

3. "Ahh, the night is so beautiful. Hey what is that over there?" 

4. "Here's some advice, never...I mean never do that ever again!" 

~Yeah that's about it! I hope you guys are up to the challenge,

I know its pretty hard and all, but I know the stories will be great!

Just wanna thank all you people who read my first fic and reviewed!

You guys are the best.~

The main fic is four parts but there's a side story that's two parts long (It's titled: You've Got A Friend in Me: A Side Story) I hope you enjoy this! I love y'all!

Nikki :-P

~()~

Title: You've Got A Friend In Me

Author: Nikki or Nataku's Child (of FanFiction.net)

Archive: [My site][1]. Anywhere else is fine! Just tell me where ya are!

Pairings: eventually 2+3, 1x5, 4xR, mentioned 2+5 and 3+4

Rating: PG-13 this is soooo being on the safe side! Really should be PG but oh well.

Genre: I really can't keep to these! This has Romance, Humor, very lil' angst (in this part)

Time: this is set after Endless Waltz

Key: ~~~ Scene change or break

(Point of view) like: (Duo) would be Duo's POV

-POV comment-

Like if Duo said: it took a while -I got lost- -POV comment if the scene is in third person it's just a comment by well...the third person.

*Thoughts*

Warnings: shounen-ai, yaoi implications, drunkenness, het, little bits of Heero bashing (I like Heero! But the boy has made mistakes), no Relena bashing (::sob::), Wufei being a bastard (sorry I had to do that 'fei!).

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the title from the song by Randy Newman though this isn't a songfic. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's oh so interesting characters. Don't sue me, half the time I'm broke.

**You've Got A Friend In Me**

**Part One**

By Nikki :-P

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

A shadowed figure walks in to a smoke filled bar and sits on a stool up front with a sigh.

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.

"Something strong, I don't care what. I need...something," the man said. [1]

The bartender nodded. While he was getting the drink the other man looked around. There weren't many people there, which wasn't odd seeing that it wasn't the cleanest looking place. After examining the bar he started play with the end of his long braid chestnut brown hair.

"That's quit a collection of hair you got there," said the bartender setting a small glass in front of him.

Duo smiled. "My pride and joy," he said patting it lovingly.

He sighed and picked up his glass. It smelled vile and tasted worse, but it did the trick. He sighed and put it down.

"Hard day?" asked the bartender.

Duo laughed bitterly. "Hard life. But yeah, especially hard day." He finished his drink with another gulp. "Give me another"

The bartender nodded and filled his glass. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Duo nodded and accepted the glass. "Beginning? You want to hear my story? Sure why not, I could use some sympathy right now. I was a war orphan; I don't even remember my parents. I finally found a home and people who loved me, but the war took them too, they were killed...scratch that, murdered, and I was alone again."

He swallowed more of the dark liquid and continued, "Then I became a..." he paused for a second, "soldier, fought until the end of the war both wars, and fell in love..."

He finished his drink and nodded to the bartender to give him more.

"Ah, so love _is_ the problem?" the bartender asked.

Duo nodded. "One of many. You know how many siblings I have?" the alcohol was taking effect; his thinking was jumping from one topic to another.

The bartender looked confused. "I thought you said you were an orphan."

Duo nodded. "'Long lost siblings' I mean. Any idiot who thinks they can pilot a mobile suit and has the remotest resemblance to me insists that I'm their brother, cousin, father!" he sighed, "I've had so much blood taken I don't think I have much left. I feel like a pin cushion." He laughed a little at his own joke.

The bartended shook his head. "And today?"

Duo sighed and rubbed the side of his face, "Today? Today was harder then the rest put together. You know how I said I fell in love?" when the bartended nodded he continued. "Well, I told him."

As the bartender refilled Duo's glass he asked, "So I guess it didn't go to well?"

Duo shook his head. "I'd say. I was so stupid! You know how I told 'im? I kissed him! I said, 'Wufei? I want you to know that, I love you' and I went right up and full on kissed him."

Duo took a swig while the bartender asked: "how did he react?"

"Well first he said, 'Here's some advice, never...I mean _never_ do that _ever_ again!' then he socked me in the stomach. While I was on the floor trying to catch my breath he said he and Heero had been sleeping together since the end of the 'OZ/White Fang' war. So the man I loved was sleeping with my best friend, who by the way, hates me now for hitting on his boyfriend, and I didn't know that he was in the first place! And I'm drunk." He was looking at his empty glass when he spoke the last few words.

The bartender shook his head. "I see, your right that is hard. Another?"

Duo nodded. "Tell me about it"

After a few more drinks the door opened and in walked a man Duo recognized.

The brown haired, green eyed man sat next to him asking: "you too?"

Duo nodded solemnly. "Quatre?"

Trowa nodded. "I'll have what he's having," he said to the bartender.

"You two know each other?" the bartender asked.

They both nodded.

The bartender shook his head. "Small world."

Duo shook his head. "Not really, we're all good friends, besides were close so we can mooch off of Relena" [2]

Trowa tensed at her name and he took a swig of his drink, Duo didn't notice.

"So what happened?" Duo asked.

Trowa shook his head. "I finally got up the nerve to tell him. I went to his house and found him...in a robe."

Duo looked a little confused. "And?"

"He was...busy."

Duo lifted an eyebrow.

Trowa continued: "it seemed he had a guest." He took a drink. "He'd been in bed." Another swig. "With Relena." He topped of his glass and nodded to the bartender to give him another.

Duo's mouth hung open in shock, "Quatre and Relena? I thought for sure he was..."

Trowa nodded. "So did I."

Duo let it sink in for a while. "That would explain a few things," he concluded.

Trowa's face was seamlessly unemotional. He just nodded. After a while he turned to Duo, "who was it? Heero?"

Duo laughed. "No, I was so sure he was straight. Wufei."

Trowa looked at the braided ex-pilot, "Really? I always thought you and Heero..."

Duo laughed. "Naw, not my type. But..." He took a big gulp of his drink and laughed. "I guess he's perfect for Wufei!"

Trowa's eyes widened. The alcohol was now working on him too. "You mean..." he said.

Duo nodded. "For a while now."

They stayed silent for a while, brooding over they're mistakes.

Finally Duo spoke up. "You know what? To hell with them! We don't need them! Here..." He raised his glass and stood up. "This is to the bastards who wouldn't know love if it smacked them in the back of the head!"

Trowa smirked bitterly and they touched glasses before finishing them off. Duo put his glass down and blinked a few times, not sitting down.

Trowa looked at him worriedly."Duo are you ok?"

Duo swayed a little but didn't answer; the room was spinning too fast.

"You're really drunk aren't you?"

Duo looked at him and blinked a few times before answering, "it seems so..." he fell to the floor, not so gracefully.

Trowa sighed and paid their tab. He walked over and picked up the braided drunk and walked out to call a cab.

~II~ Chapter Two ~II

(Duo)

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and no memory of the night before.

"Ugh," was all I could get out.

I looked at the clock: noon. That earned another "ugh."

Getting out of bed I noticed with mild interest that I still had my cloths on and that it was my apartment. That's a good sign.

I got up and went in to the bathroom, slowly.

One more "ugh" when I saw my reflection.

I looked terrible; my braid had come almost completely undone, face red on one side, my eyes were blood shot, and my cloths were twisted and rumpled.

Suddenly I vaguely remembered Trowa and a bar...

I groaned, thinking made my head hurt.

*At least I don't have to go to work* I thought with a half-hearted smile. *Mooching is good*

I was turning to go take a shower when something caught my eye. My eyes widened as I ran back to the mirror.

"How the heck did I end up with gum in my hair?!" I yelled.

There was a sticky green blob of gum about six inches from the bottom. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"No..." I sighed shakily and frowned. "I'll have to...to..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I closed my eyes. "It will grow back," I told myself firmly. "It. Will. Grow. Back."

~~~

(Trowa)

"Trowa!" I could hear Cathy knocking outside my trailer.

*Please just go away* I silently begged.

The last day and night had been bad, really bad. I had changed a little of the story around when I told Duo about the day before.

//Flashback//

I waited nervously in the entry of the Winner mansion.

*Quatre, I love you...Quatre, you were my first true friend, but now I want to be more then just friends, I love you* I closed my eyes leaning on the wall trying to think of what to say.

"Trowa?"

I opened my eyes to see Quatre, his cheeks were red and he seemed breathless.

"What wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

I guess he noticed me staring at him. I didn't lie when I said all he had on was a robe.

I shook my head slowly. "Nothing. I just needed to talk to you."

He bit his lip. "Oh, I'm kinda...busy. Does it have to be now?"

"Uh..."

*Yes! Before you lose your nerve!*

I was about to open my mouth when...

"Quatre?" a familiar voice called.

Quatre looked nervous. "I-I'm in here!"

Relena came running down the staircase in nothing but her underwear and Quatre's shirt.

She stopped when she saw me. "Oh, hi Trowa..."

She looked nervously from Quatre to me.

I felt numb, not caring anymore. If Quatre hadn't spoken up I'd have just walked out then.

"Look Trowa, I can explain..."

"No," I cut him off. "It's fine. I'm happy you found someone Quatre."

I walked out, not caring that Quatre was calling after me.

"Stop! Trowa come back! Trowa!"

//End Flashback//

(Still Trowa)

"Trowa! Come on! We have to get the act down before two and it's noon! Can you here me?" she kept pounding on the door.

"I'm taking the day off!" I called back.

She stopped. "Trowa are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just need a break. Don't worry Cathy." The last thing I wanted is to have her worry.

"All right. Eat something all right Trowa? I don't want you going hungry. You want me to make you something? You're just skin and bones. You want some soup?"

"I'm fine. There's food in here. Thank you Cathy."

She paused for a moment. "S-sure Trowa." I heard her walk away.

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

I gave up after a half hour, reluctantly getting to my feet. My stomach growled. I tried to remember the last time I'd eaten. I shrugged and walked over to the fridge.

I sighed.

Nothing much, mostly leftover take-out. I grabbed everything edible and threw it in the microwave.

When it was done I stared at my plate. So maybe throwing _everything_ together wasn't the best idea.

~~~

"Hold still!" Hilde tried to hold down a squirming Duo. She delicately started snipping around the gum. Duo flinched every time she cut, and hadn't stopped whimpering since she got there. "I'm not cutting that much anyway!"

"But it hurts..." he said quietly.

"Don't be silly it does not hurt! You're acting like a kid! Man, you'd think you never had a hair cut before," she said, shaking her head.

Duo twirled his thumbs. "Well you see I kinda...haven't."

"What?!" she almost dropped the scissors.

"That's why I wanted you to do it!" he looked up at her smiling, adding in a small voice: "you know, you're my best friend."

She smiled back him. Laughing lightly she pushed his head forward. "I know. Come on lets get this over with."

He bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes as tight as possible.

~~~

(Duo)

Clutching my freshly cut braid I waved to Hilde. "Bye Hilde! Thanks again!"

When she had gone I went back inside and sat at my table. I was contemplating just how long it would take me to grow it back when the vid-phone rang. I walked over to it but waited to see who it was.

After a few rings Quatre's voice came through the line. "Hey Duo? It's Quatre. Pick up if your home!"

My finger went to the button but paused as I remembered Trowa.

*The poor guy's heartbroken.*

"Duo?"

*Stay strong! It's just Quatre.*

"Come on Duo if your home pick up!"

*Why is it so hard to stay mad at him?*

I pushed the button and Quatre's smiling face showed up on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm here." I still tried to keep unfriendly.

"Oh, Duo good! I'm glade I caught you. How are you?"

"Mad! You know what? I had to cut my baby! I got gum on it and had cut whole foot off! Okay it was more like a few inches, but still it hurt!" I pouted slightly.

*Damn, this is getting way to automatic* All of that was done without a second thought.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Duo. You alright?"

I inwardly sighed. *He's just too nice that's it. How can he be so sympathetic? It's just a braid...I'm so sorry pookie! I'll never talk like that again!* I patted my braid without thinking about it.

Quatre took this the wrong way. "I guess not. Hey I'm having a bit of a get together for Thanksgiving, nothing special but it might make you feel better! Can you come?" he looked at me silently begging.

*Oh man! What's with him and the eyes?*

"Yeah, I think so. Can Hilde come?" I asked.

He nodded quickly. "Of course! The more the merrier! I was gonna ask anyway." His smile faded a little. "Have you talked to Trowa? I tried calling but I guess he's out."

"Hmm that's odd. I haven't talked to him today."

He looked worried.

*Serves you right! Hurting Trowa like that!* I thought bitterly.

"Oh. Well, if you see him can you tell him? T-tell him I'd really like him to come, please." he was playing with his vest nervously.

"Sure, if I see him."

He smiled with relief. "Thanks Duo. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah."

He smiled even bigger. "Till then!"

I hung up with Quatre and immediately called Trowa. It rang a couple of times before the answering machine picked up.

"Pick up Trowa, it's Duo. I know you're there, you didn't drink as much as I did but you still must feel like shit, there's no way you're out."

Trowa's face flicked on screen. "Hello Duo."

I was right; he looked tired and a little green.

"Trowa, buddy, take a shower man you look terrible."

Trowa's mouth twitched, as close to a smile as I would get. "Thanks for the concern. Did you get the gum out of your hair?"

"Yeah. How did I get it anyway?"

Another twitch. "You passed out on the bar floor, right on the gum."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Explains a few things, the splitting headache for one."

Trowa shook his head. "Not really, I have one too. What did you need?"

I laughed. "Well for one I needed to check to make sure you were ok, I felt bad this morning and wasn't sure how you held up."

"You're right, I didn't have as much as you. But..." he looked to his side. "I just ate something that probably wasn't smart, but I don't want to think about it right now." he turned a darker shade of green.

I laughed. "I've had that. Anyway I have some bad news."

He looked up at me worriedly so I shook my head.

"No one's hurt or anything it's just...Well, we're going to Quatre's for Thanksgiving!" I decided halfway through to make it sound like a good thing.

Trowa shook his head. "We? I'm not going"

"Oh yes you are. Everyone's going to be there. I already promised I'd be there, and I'm not going without you. Rather you like it or not, we're in this together now."

"Duo, you don't understand. I can't go. I'm not going"

"No, _you_ don't understand, _your going_. Heero and...Wufei are going to be there. I need someone to talk to."

"Duo-"

"See ya there!" I cut him off.

"Duo!"

I clicked off the screen. *You better be there.*

~III~ Chapter Three ~III~

"I don't see why we're going," Heero complained for the millionth time.

"Because I said we would," Wufei answered for the millionth time.

Wufei was driving and Heero was next to him with his arms crossed.

"If Relena hits on me one more time I swear..."

"You're going to kill her?" Wufei finished smirking.

"Are you mocking me? I could do it."

"Of course," Wufei said, keeping his smug expression.

"Shut up Chang."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" he said, bursting out laughing.

"I said: shut up."

"Make me."

~Twenty minutes later~

"I'm really sorry officer," Wufei apologized again.

"Well you aren't drunk and your eyesight's fine, how did you miss the tree?" he asked, indicating the car, which was off road and jammed into a very large oak tree.

Wufei looked at Heero accusingly and said pointedly: "The sun must have been in my eyes."

After a full lecture on the importance of sunglasses while driving and a ticket the officer left. They walked back to the car. It hadn't been damaged too badly; it was at least drivable, though the tree left a nice sized dent.

"You're going to pay for that, Yuy," Wufei growled.

"Gladly," he replied calmly.

"I meant the car."

"Of course."

Wufei glared at him. "How can you be so calm?! It's your fault"

"Your the one who insisted on me making you shut up" Heero smirked.

"I swear Yuy..." he said getting in and closing the door. A smirk crossed his face as he buckled in and started the car. "I will kill you," he hit the gas before he got an answer.

~~~

(Trowa)

"Come on Trowa!" I could hear Duo yelling and honking his horn.

I sighed. *I can't believe I'm doing this*

I packed the rest of my stuff and zipped up my bag. Cathy was outside waiting to see me off.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Cathy? It should be...interesting."

Cathy shook her head. "No, you go have fun with your friends. I'll stay here, someone has to feed the animals while you gone."

I nodded. "Have a good thanksgiving then." Kissing her on the cheek I ran towards Duo's car.

"Have fun kid! Don't go do anything I wouldn't do!" she called after me.

When I reached the car Duo smiled broadly at me. "Trowa! Buddy! You decided to come! Sorry, Hilde called shotgun so you got back till the next stop."

Hilde smiled at me as I hoped in the back of Duo's convertible.

"Hello Hilde. You owe me for this Duo."

Duo chuckled. "I'll make it up to you. You like red vines?" He asked throwing back a pack and driving as fast as he could out of the circus parking lot.

~~~

"Maybe I should have told them first..." Quatre said nervously, playing with Relena's braids.

"Calm down, it will be just fine. Besides, you wanted it to be a surprise," Relena said, trying to calm him down.

Quatre nodded. "Yeah but I feel so badly about how Trowa found out. It's just..."

"Shh." Relena sat up from where they were cuddling on the couch. She placed his head in her lap stroked his hair looking down at him lovingly. "It couldn't be helped. It's not your fault. I'm sorry, I should have been more patient and waited up stairs like you asked. But that's in the past now. Come on! Cheer up! Everyone's coming over! We're going to have fun and finally show everyone how much we love each other." she kissed him lightly.

"Your right," he said, sitting up. Taking her left hand in his, he kissed the diamond ring on her finger. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Quatre."

[3]

**~To be continued!~**

[1] Because of my lack of knowledge of alcoholic beverages I tried to stay away from naming a drink. If this really doesn't make sense, tell me.

[2] Mooching (according to me): to live off of another's money. In this case they are living off of Relena and Quatre.

[3] ::sigh:: Must. Be. Nice. To. Peacecraft. It's really hard ok! If I don't write her well I'm sorry, I just don't like her.

   [1]: http://nikkigundam.homestead.com/FanFiction.html



	2. Part Two

This is a reply to goddess no tears' challenge, everything's in the first chapter. I think this is the best I can get it... I'm tired...need sleep...

Nikki :-P

You've Got A Friend in Me: Part Two

By Nikki or Nataku's Child

Archive: [My site][1]. Anywhere else is fine! Just tell me where ya are!

Pairings: 2+3 (lil' stronger now!), 1x5, 4xR, lil' bit of 6+9 and still a bit of 2+5 and 3+4

Rating: PG-13 for better reasons then before.

Genre: More Romance, some Humor, a bit more angst.

Time: After Endless Waltz

Key:

~~~ Scene change or break.

-POV comment- like say Duo said: it took a while -because I got lost- If the scene is in third person it's just a comment by well...the third person.

(Point Of View)

*Thoughts*

Warnings: *Stronger* yaoi implications (Heero just can't keep his hands to himself!), more character bashing, shounen-ai, very light cursing, more drunkenness, that's about it.

Disclaimer: don't own 'em. Never have and ::sob:: never will. Don't sue me, I need what little money I have. I don't own the name either, that would be the title of a song by Randy Newman.

**You've Got A Friend in Me**

**Part Two**

by Nikki :-P

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

(Quatre)

I looked myself over in the mirror.

*Everyone's here* I thought with a sigh.

And I mean _everyone_, even all the Maganacs and most of my sisters.

"I hope we have enough food," I wondered out laud.

Relena laughed from behind me. She smiled at me in the reflection. "Honey we have enough to feed double this. It will be fine." Through the mirror I could see her sitting on our bed putting her ring on a chain, and sliding it under her dress. She turned to me. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "I think so. You look beautiful."

She smiled back. "Thank you. Now come on lets go see them!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to greet the guests.

~~~

(Still Quatre)

"Q-man!" I heard Duo before I saw him. He came running through the crowd full-speed, tackling me in a bear hug. "How you doin' buddy?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Great, thank you Duo."

He looked from me to Relena then back. "Ah! I see now. Well see ya!"

He ran off to greet the others before I could ask about Trowa. Relena elbowed me gently in the side, tipping her head to the corner. Trowa was standing with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall.

I nodded. "I should go talk to him."

He looked up when I walked up. "I'm glad you could come Trowa," I said.

He nodded.

"We need to talk..."

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, his voice calm.

"I didn't want you to find out about me and Relena that way, we're planning to announce it today. I'm sorry-"

"It's fine" he cut in.

"Trowa-"

He pushed himself off the wall. "I'm going to go say hello to..." He looked around for a random person, "Rashid."

He walked away before I could stop him.

~~~

(Duo)

I moved through the crowed of people trying to see everyone I knew -half of them were Magunacs- and avoid Heero and Wufei at the same time.

*I'll eventually have to face them* I sighed and tried to find Trowa. *'We're in this together' and what's the first thing I do? I lose him! Where did he go?*

I look around and catch him just as he's walking away from Quatre. *Great*

"Duo!"

I turned to see Noin smiling at me. "Lucy! What's up? Keeping Millie busy?" I felt pain on the back of my head. I turned again to see a not-so-happy Millrardo Peacecraft.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

I smiled. "Aww come on! How about Zechsy? Lillie? Mi Pea?"

He brushed past me -roughly I might add- and grabbed Noin's arm. "Let's go greet my dear sister. She has some explaining to do"

"Mills!" I yelled after them. I think he started to walk faster.

Then from across the room I hear:

"Dorothy!"

"Hilde!"

I shudder. 'The Dynamic Duo'. I sighed and turned around to see Dorothy and Hilde run up and hug. They linked arms and started chattering about everyone who was there.

"Girls." I shook my head.

~~~

Everyone was finishing up desert -except for Duo who had finished fifteen minutes ago and was all ready asking Hilde if she was going to finish hers- when Quatre stood up.

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone quieted down. Duo stopped pestering Hilde and looked up.

"I have an announcement to make." he held a napkin in his hand and was twisting it mercilessly. "As some of you might have guessed all ready Miss Peacecraft and I are..." he paused as though unsure of how to put it right. "Romantically involved."

Relena stood up and took his arm. He calmed a little and plunged on, "we're in love, actually." a few people clapped.

Duo looked at Trowa, he had his eyes closed.

"Thank you. Well we've come to a decision, and well..."

He smiled warmly at Relena. "We're getting married."

More clapping. Duo clapped politely but was worried about Trowa, he was just sitting there like a statue.

~~~

After dinner most of them left. Hilde got a ride back with Dorothy. Quatre insisted that the ex-pilots stayed a while longer, and they did of course; it was just too hard to say no to Quatre.

It was late when everyone -besides them- left. Quatre and Relena went to bed, Trowa disappeared, as did Wufei and Heero, and Duo took a walk.

~~~

(Duo)

It was cold, but it didn't bother me. I needed out. I'd seen them. I didn't talk to them, but I saw them. Heero staring at Wufei when he thought no one was looking. Wufei standing guard whenever anyone would try to talk to Heero. And at dinner... I shuddered remembering.

During Quatre's announcement, while everyone was looking away Heero calmly slipped his hands under the table, a few seconds later Wufei's eyes widened. I don't even want to know...

*I can't let it get to me, especially now that I'm spending a week here. Why did I agree to it anyway? Stupid Quatre with the eyes*

I jumped as I felt some thing on my leg, tripping on it in the process. I heard a small mew from a confused cat. I sat up rubbing my arm where I landed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the little fur ball.

It jumped in my lap and started purring and rubbing against my stomach.

"Do I know you?" I ask the little kitty.

It looks up and mews.

I sigh and start petting it, looking up at the stars. "You know what kitty? I love the earth. All you can see from the colonies is metal. I rarely got to see the stars, or the moon, but even then...it's just not the same"

I lie back letting the cat crawl up and settled on my chest. "Ahh, the night is so beautiful. Hey what is that over there?"

I saw some bushes rustle close by. The kitty mewed in protest as I got up to investigate. As I got closer I heard voices.

"What are we doing here Chang? It's late, I want to go to bed."

I froze. *Great. I managed to avoid them for the whole day too*

I could see them through the bush but they obviously didn't see me.

"Stop whining" Wufei had been walking but now he stopped and turned to Heero who was walking next to him. He smiled devilishly and pulled Heero to him by the waist.

"I said you'd pay Yuy. No more of that crap you pulled in the car. And what were you thinking? The table is no place for-"

I'd seen enough. I ran towards the house as fast as I could. They didn't see me, they were too wrapped up in themselves.

~~~

"That went horrible!" Quatre collapsed on the bed face first, burying his head in his arms.

Relena sighed and frowned. She walked over, kneeled next to him and started rubbing his back. "Oh it wasn't that bad," she said.

Quatre sat up quickly, "'Wasn't that bad'!? Did you see the look your brother gave me? Sure he apologized after dinner but I'm pretty sure Miss Noin had to talk him into it. Oh and the announcement..." He fell to the bed once more. "I can give a speech to thousands of strangers but give me a handful of my dearest friends and a blubber like an idiot."

Relena sighed and lied down next to him so she could see his eyes. "It was hardly a handful Quatre. Dinner wasn't that bad! It could have been a lot worse! Giving the numbers and the people in question we could have had an angry mob on our hands!"

Quatre laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Relena smiled brightly. "Of course I'm right!"

Quatre rolled his eyes and laughed.

Relena pushed him lightly, laughing too. "That wasn't meant to be funny."

~~~

Duo was taking fast gulps from a bottle when there was a knock at the door. He half-smiled and got up to open it.

"It's about time. I'm almost done with this one." he held out the bottle.

Trowa twitched the corner of his mouth in return. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I had to find my own," he said showing off his 'stash'.

Duo nodded in approval. "Not bad, you'd better share. I know your day was bad but guess what I found?"

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

~The Next Morning~

(Quatre)

I quietly hummed to myself while fishing in the refrigerator. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning honey," a voice said in my ear.

"Morning Relena," I said turning and greeting her properly.

"Ugh, get room." A voice said from behind us.

I pulled away from Relena to see a ruffled Heero. I smiled. "Speaking of rooms, remind me to get yours soundproofed."

He smirked smugly and walked around us grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "We'll try to keep it down next time."

Relena wrinkled her nose. "You better, some people aren't as...energetic as you two. By the way, where _is_ Wufei?"

Heero shrugged. "He wakes up early."

"I don't see how," Relena mumbled under her breath.

I turned back towards the fridge to hide my smile, while nudging Relena in the side.

Wufei showed up while I was fixing breakfast. He nodded shortly to Heero, and Relena started giggling. She stopped short when she got the 'Death Glare' from the both of them.

When it was done and we'd all sat down Relena asked: "Hey, where's Trowa and Duo?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I haven't seen either of them all morning."

A split second later we all looked up. We sat looking at each other for a minute before shaking our heads.

"No," I said. "there's no way."

Breakfast was quiet after that.

~~~

(Trowa)

The first thing I noticed was light, very _bright_ light. I groaned and tried to remember where I was.

There was a snore near me.

*Oh God!* I cracked open and eye but was blinded by the afore mentioned bright light. *Calm down, Trowa* I blinked and tried to remember.

This is about when I noticed that I was fully clothed.

I sighed in relief.

I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in a room surrounded by empty bottles, with a sleeping -snoring- Duo across from me. I vaguely remembered coming in here. I got up and stumbled toward my room.

*I'll just sleep it off*

~Fifth day~

(Duo)

It became a nightly thing. By the fourth night it got to where we would talk more and drink less. Trowa and I became good friends. Sure I'd used to always call him my friend but now it was different. I could talk seriously to Trowa. I didn't need to be happy-go-lucky Duo Maxwell. I didn't even need to talk anymore. We could stay silent for hours. There was even this on time...

//Flashback//

Duo and Trowa were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Just sitting silently, when Quatre walked past.

He stopped suddenly and turned to them. "What are you two doing?"

Trowa and Duo looked up.

Trowa shook his head. "What do you mean? We're drinking tea."

Quatre blinked at them for a few moments. He just kept looking at Trowa, then Duo, then back again.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Quatre shook his head. "You answered me... and you're just sitting there..."

Duo nodded. "Drinking tea."

Quatre shook his head and started walking away. Duo and Trowa looked at each other, shrugged and continued drinking.

//End Flashback//

~III~ Chapter Three ~III~

~Sixth night~

Duo waited by the door. They no longer needed alcohol, they just talked now. He smiled when he heard a light tap on the door.

He opened it still smiling. "Hey buddy!"

The corners of Trowa's mouth lifted a little. Duo was working on it.

They'd been talking a while when Duo sighed. "I'm glad we came," he said.

Trowa nodded. "I have to admit it, I am glad too."

Duo's face fell. "A few things are bothering me though."

Trowa turned to him.

Duo frowned. "I still haven't heard Wufei call Heero, Hee-chan. Heero didn't threaten to kill anyone and Relena hasn't _once_ called Quatre's name off a cliff!"

Trowa's was making the oddest noise, almost like he was choking, his shoulders were shaking and the corners of his mouth were twitching like crazy.

"Trowa? You okay man?"

All the sudden Trowa seemed to explode laughing, Duo quickly joined in. [1]

When they'd caught there breath Duo turned to Trowa. "You know what Trowa?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh."

Trowa looked at his hands still smiling.

Duo closed his eyes resting his head in his arms and leaning on the wall. "You should do it more often, it completely changes your face."

Duo cracked open an eye to see Trowa looking off in to space. Something took over and he found himself reaching over.

"Trowa?"

Trowa looked at him. Duo reached up and brushed back his impossible bangs, his hand still behind his head Duo pulled Trowa closer.

Trowa swallowed and leaned in.

Duo closed his eyes.

Their lips meet.

Still locked Trowa got closer placing his hand behind Duo's neck deepening the kiss. They broke away suddenly, dropping their hands. Duo looked down and Trowa looked away.

"What was that?" Duo asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know."

They were silent for a little while.

"I should go it's getting late," Trowa said quickly.

"Yeah."

Trowa stood up and started to walk out. He hesitated at the door. "Duo?"

Duo shook his head. "You're right, it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning."

Trowa nodded. "Right." he closed the door lightly behind him.

Duo sat on the floor for a long time staring at the door.

*What was that?! I never... but...what was that?!*

He touched his lips.

*I kinda...*

He smiled.

*Liked it*

~Seventh day~

"Bye!" Quatre waved to the other ex-pilots.

Duo held up a hand before driving off. Trowa sat silently next to him. They still hadn't talked about it.

"Trowa."

"Duo."

They spoke at the same time. Trowa looked away and Duo looked back at the road.

"Fine I'll be the one to say it, what happened?" Duo asked.

Trowa shook his head, "I'm not sure. Did you...?" He let the sentence drop.

"I'm not sure either." Duo didn't answer the unfinished question.

Trowa stared out to the side.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?" he answered quickly.

"I don't know at this means"

"I think we know that now"

Duo smiled. "So we think about it?"

Trowa nodded.

The trip was silent after that.

**~To be continued~**

[1] Has this ever happened to you? It's either late at night or you've had too much sugar or something and someone says something that's only a little funny but you crack up like it was funniest thing in the world? Or is it just me?

Hope you liked it! As always please let Me know what ya think!

Nikki :-P

Duo, Link and Quatre ^_^

   [1]: http://nikkigundam.homestead.com/FanFiction.html



	3. Part Three

A lot happens in this one! And this is the second to the last part! And always remember: I love them all (except of course Relena) and I bash them all.

Nikki :-P

Title: You've Got A Friend in Me

By: Nikki :-P or Nataku's Child

Archive: [My site][1]. Anywhere else is fine! Just tell me where ya are!

Pairings: Most definitely 2+3 (I wish I could write more!) 1x5, 4xR, no more 2+5 but lil' mentions of 3+4.

Rating: PG-13? (Really super safe siding here)

Genre: Romance and Humor mostly

Time: still after Endless Waltz

Key:

~~~ Scene change or break

-POV comment- like say Duo said: it took a while -because I got lost- if the scene is in third person it's just a comment by well...the third person.

(Point of view)

*Thoughts*

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi implications (the best I can do), non-yaoi, mild drinking, a little more bastard Wufei (so sorry), mild cursing but kind of a lot of it.

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: against all protests, Duo says I don't own him. Sad but true. I own a picture of him! And a button! But as for the character...sadly no. Don't sue me please? I only do this for my enjoyment and hopefully yours. I don't own the others either. Or the title, it's not mine.

**You've Got A Friend in Me**

**Part Three**

By Nikki :-P

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

(Trowa)

The car was silent, not the comfortable silence that we could stay in before. We didn't talk because we didn't know what to say, instead of no need to say it. He pulled up in to the parking lot of the circus.

"See ya Trowa," he said it without looking at me.

"Duo I..." I let it drop; I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Bye Duo." I got out, closed the door behind me and started to walk away.

~~~

(Duo)

*He's leaving! Say something! What? What do I say?!*

"Trowa?"

He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Call me, okay?"

He nodded and started walking again.

I dropped my head on the top of the steering wheel. *Well that was smooth. I sounded desperate, even to myself* I bounced my head once, sat up and drove away.

~~~

(Trowa)

Somewhere far away from my thoughts I heard Duo drive away. I inwardly sighed not letting anything show on my face.

"Trowa!" I could hear Cathy calling but that wasn't important, I needed to get home.

I closed my trailer door behind me and sat at my table. Moments later my door bursts open and slams shut.

"Trowa! What is wrong with you? Didn't you hear me calling?" Cathy yells at me while I sit looking at her blankly. "What's wrong? First you come home in the middle of night, and then you stay in your trailer for days until the party and just now you come home without even saying hi! What's happening?"

I pull up a chair next to me and she falls in to it.

"I'm sorry Cathy, I don't know what's gotten in to me."

She frowned. "Yes you do. Trowa, you used to tell me everything, what's up?"

I looked away. "Where do you want me to start?"

She sighed and stood up. "The beginning. I'll make some tea."

I sighed and told her what happened up until I left.

"Quatre and Relena? Huh. Are you ok? I-I know how you, you know, felt about him"

I never straight out told her about my feelings for Quatre but I guess when you're around someone as much as we are you learn how to read the signs, like how she has a thing for the manager. [1]

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I had someone to talk to" I closed my eyes trying to remember the nights I'd talk to Duo until we fell asleep.

"So what's bothering you? Sounds like you and Duo became good friends." She sat a cup of tea in front of me.

I brought my mug up to my lips, blowing gently. "Yes, we did."

She slammed her mug on the table causing some of the liquid to splash out. "Spit it out all ready! What happened? Every time he's mentioned you get this...well if I didn't know you better I'd say it was a grin"

Again she sensed it. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed.

*This could get annoying*

"We kissed," I said quietly.

Her mouth dropped open. "How? No wait I mean...what?"

I put down my mug, closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. "We kissed."

She didn't talk for a minute so I opened an eye to look at her; she kept opening her mouth to say something and then closing it.

She shook her head and finally asked: "what happened _exactly_?"

I could feel myself almost blushing, almost smiling but I didn't, it wasn't me. "I don't know. We were talking and he just...kissed me"

Catherine sighed. "I almost forgot, you're the king of understatement. You can't explain any better?"

I shook my head.

"Fine. Well, _he_ kissed _you_ right?"

I looked up at her. "I think so."

She rolled her eyes. "You 'think so'? Well while your thinking about it I'm making lunch"

She got up and walked over to the fridge. "Wait...why is there only crackers in the refridge? Where'd all the food go?"

She turned to me and I groaned. "I ate the last of it a while ago."

She sighed and said something about 'skin and bones' before closing the door and coming to sit at the table again.

"Really Trowa, it's not healthy. Anyway, what happened after?" She smiled and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"'Nothing'?!"

"It was late, I said I had to go to bed."

She looked at me shocked. "You did what?"

"Stop looking at me like I'm an idiot."

"You are! Why did you do that? Don't you like him?"

I shook my head. "It's not that, I do like him. It's just..."

"You didn't know it," she finished my sentence.

I nodded.

"So? Did you guy's talk?"

I nodded again. "We're going to think about it, he said to call him."

She clapped once. "Perfect!"

She ran over to the vid-phone and was about to push a button when I caught her hand. "What are you doing?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Calling Duo of course! He doesn't live far right? He's probably home by now."

I shook my head. "But..."

She took her hand away. "Oh come on! Please don't tell me your having doubts. I know you too well Trowa, you can't hide it from me! You like him, I saw it when you were talking about 'The Kiss'"

I crossed my arms. "It's already 'The Kiss'?"

She nodded. "Right" She started to push the button again but I caught her. "Trowa!"

"Not yet"

She looked me frowning. "Fine, but promise you'll call him."

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." I started walking out.

"Trowa! Promise me!"

"You're the one saying I need to eat." I was all ready out the door.

She ran after me. "Trowa!"

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

(Duo)

I sat staring at the vid-phone.

*It's been three weeks, two days and five hours. Why didn't he call? He thinks it was a mistake. He doesn't want to see me again. Maybe I should call him. Maybe he doesn't want to be the one to call. Maybe I should...*

I shook my head.

*I can't do this to myself. Calm down*

I drummed my fingers on the counter.

*I wish I could talk to Trowa* I laughed. *Yeah talk to Trowa about himself, 'hey Trowa? Do you think Trowa's ignoring me? Do you think Trowa hates me?' that would be great*

"Ring!" I yelled at the phone.

*I wish someone would call. Anyone! No. I can't talk to anyone. I love Hilde and all but anytime I try act serious she looks at me like I'm sick or something. Heero and Wufei hate me, then I again I could never really talk to Heero anyway. I could talk to Quatre? No, how could I explain? 'Well see, Trowa was in love with you and I was in love with Wufei so we started talking about how idiotic y'all were'. Yeah just break Quatre's heart while giving away Trowa's secret*

"Stop thinking!"

I growled before getting up and leaving.

~~~

(Trowa)

I lifted the flap of the circus tent, walking back to my trailer to change.

"Trowa?"

I turn to see Cathy running after me. I stopped to let her catch up.

When she had she asked: "Trowa what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I started walking again.

"Don't give me that! You made three mistakes out there!" she yelled.

"People make mistakes."

"You don't!" She ran in front of me putting her fists on her hips. "You never used to make mistakes! You can talk to me, what's wrong?"

I walked around her. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm going out, don't wait up."

~~~

(Duo)

It was still early, only seven, but I needed a drink. I walked into the familiar smoke filled bar. After I sucked down a few glasses I started to calm down.

"Hey weren't you the one with the friend? You both had love troubles?" the bartender asked.

I laughed. "You probably just described half the people in here, but yeah."

"Oh, well I was wondering what happened to you guys. He's come in here a few times but I haven't seen you since. I tried asking him but he didn't 

seem up to talking"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's Trowa all right. You said he comes in here?"

The bartender nodded. "Sure, every once in a while"

"So he's not dead."

The bartender looked confused. "What?"

"Never mind. Give me another" I didn't feel like explaining, yet.

A few drinks later -I lost track of time- I heard the door open and close. I heard the person come up behind me and stop. "So, here we are again"

I turned around. "Trowa?"

He nodded. "Well, I guess we should talk."

He got his own drink and we sat at a table in the back.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," he apologized.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, I could have too."

Uncomfortable silence.

"So Quatre's wedding is next month," I said, trying to make conversation.

He nodded.

"Are you going?"

He looked out the window, "I think so. He asked me to be his best man."

I laughed. "Yeah, me too. I guess he plans on it being all of us."

He nodded. "He probably didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings"

"Same old Quatre"

There was a slight flutter in his face, a suppressed smile.

"I missed talking to you." the alcohol must have been working; I didn't know I had said it out laud.

This time he really did smile. "I missed talking to you too."

"Come on," he said getting up. "Let's go take a walk."

I nodded and stood up. "Sounds good."

It didn't really, I was just so happy to be talking to someone, -I mean _really_ talking to someone- to say no. We paid our bills and walked out in to the cool night.

"I think it was just an experiment, you know we were just curious, nothing more," I said after we'd been walking a while.

"I think your right," he agreed with a nod.

"Too bad it took so long to figure it out," I added.

"Yes," he agreed. "But better late then never. Now we can go to Quatre's wedding."

I stretched and yawned. "Yep! I feel better now."

"Me too," He said quietly.

We walked back to our cars and I started to get into mine he stopped me.

"No, I'm driving you home. Your drunk."

I blinked at him, "but you-"

"Only had two sips of apple juice, you weren't paying attention"

I laughed and got into his car.

~~~

(Relena)

"Relena!" Quatre came running in.

I turned around just as he picked me up spinning. He's stronger then he looks.

"What is it?" I asked surprised. He had seemed a little sad lately, I thought it was just cold feet, I thought he was nervous about the wedding.

He put me down laughing. "Trowa and Duo are coming! They're gonna be in it!"

I shook my head. "Th-thats great Quatre, but aren't you over reacting just a bit?"

Quatre shook his head. "You don't get it! They were mad at me before but now they're fine!" His eyes were shining.

I shook my head. "Honey you need to calm down and explain."

He took a deep breath. "Trowa and Duo have been mad at me for months, I'm not sure why Duo was but I think Trowa was mad about finding out. But anyway they called around the same time saying they'd love to be in the wedding." he spit out the whole sentience in less then ten seconds.

It took me a while to get all of it straight. "What do you mean they were mad at you?" I asked finally, remembering the bear hug Duo had greeted Quatre with.

Quatre shook his head, "I could sense it. Anyway, that doesn't matter! They're coming! We have so much to do! Catherine and Hilde are coming too!" He whisked me away saying something about more planning.

~III~ Chapter Three ~III~

(Trowa)

"Hey! Trowa! Catherine! Come on! Lets get this show on the road! ...No offense!" Duo yelled.

"What does he mean 'no offense'?" Cathy asked.

I shook my head laughing. "Never mind" I zipped my bag. "Come on!"

I grabbed her wrist and ran towards the car.

"Hold up! I need to get my bag!"

When we got to the car, Hilde jumped in back. "Hey Cathy! Come on, we got back. You missed the party! You'll never guess what Dorothy told me..." Hilde started talking 95 miles an hour while Cathy jumped in the back seat.

"Hello Duo," I said sitting next to him.

He flashed a blinding smile. "Hey Trowa! You ready for the shindig?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Right. Let's go!" He pulled on some sunglasses and sped forward.

"Duo slow down!" Hilde yelled over the rushing wind.

"Life's to short to watch it fly babe!" he answered. [2]

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled back.

Duo laughed. "It means hold on!" he said speeding up.

~~~

Hilde and Catherine took over the front while Trowa and Duo slept in back.

"So what's up with them?" Hilde asked Cathy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well just look," she said pointing her thumb towards the back.

Catherine looked back to see Trowa leaning back against the seat asleep with Duo leaning slightly on his shoulder.

Cathy smiled. "I don't know, Trowa said they're good friends, that's all."

Hilde nodded. "Duo said the same thing."

"Do you think they're lying?" Catherine asked.

Hilde shook her head. "Naw, Duo has something against lies. But..." She looked back at them quickly. "I think they'd be a cute couple."

Catherine nodded her head giggling. "Yeah they would."

~IV~ Chapter Four ~VI~

"This is nice stuff!" Duo said admiring the fabric that would eventually be his tux.

Quatre smiled. "Well, between me and Relena we pretty much have unlimited funds."

Duo whistled as the tailor measured him. "So how's it going?" he asked.

Quatre sighed rubbing his temples. "I feel like we just started. There's still so much to do and we only have two more weeks!"

Trowa walked out of a side room dressed in a trial tux.

"Don't worry! It'll work out! Hey Trowa!" Duo turned to him. "Lookin' good!"

Trowa smiled. "Thanks." He winced. "It's a little tight though. I have to go." He turned and started walking stiffly back where he'd come from.

Duo watched him go with a half smile.

Quatre looked at him smiling. "So, you and Trowa have become pretty close lately huh?"

Duo shook his head and looked away from the retreating figure. "Huh? Oh, yeah we're best buds." He looked down suddenly interested in the tailor.

"Are you two-"

"Were just friends Quatre," Duo cut in sternly.

"Oh." he didn't look at all convinced.

"Where are Wufei and Heero? They went to go try on a half hour ago," Duo asked trying to change the subject.

Quatre shook his head. "I don't know."

Trowa walked in wearing his own clothes.

"Hey Trowa, have you seen Wufei or Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah. They're..." he smiled and cleared his throat "...busy."

Duo snorted and rolled his eyes. "God can't they go five minutes without jumping in each others pants!"

Quatre burst in to a fit of giggles. Soon they were all turning red.

"What's wrong with you?" They all stopped abruptly at the sound of Heero's voice.

They looked up to see Heero and Wufei looking at them questioningly.

"N-nothing" Quatre said trying to hold back, Duo burst again though and he couldn't hold it anymore. Quatre and Duo were soon on the floor.

Heero shook his head. "Whatever"

~V~ Chapter Five ~V~

~Two Weeks Later~

The wedding was elaborately beautiful.

As Quatre said they had almost unlimited funds, nothing was too expensive for the former queen of the world and the heir to the Winner fortune.

The ceremony was set in the early morning, as the sun rose. Millrardo walked Relena up the isle to stand beside Quatre. Bathed in the sunlight of the rising sun they stood, glistening eyes only on each other.

"I will." as Quatre said the words the moisture that had built up in his eyes fell in a single tear. He brushed it a side smiling.

"I will," Relena whispered ignoring how much her voice shook at the simple yet powerful words.

"...I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

The church erupted in cheers and applause as the couple sealed they're vows.

[3]

~~~

Two large doors were thrown open in the large Winner mansion.

"It is my great honor to announce Mr. and Mrs. Quatre Raberba Winner!" Rashid announced as the couple emerged from the open doors.

Laud applause and yelling from the entire Maguanac corp., whistles from Duo Maxwell and polite applause from, well everyone else, filled the large ballroom.

Poor Quatre, who was immediately enveloped in a mob of Magunac's never even saw him coming...

"Q-man!" the next thing Quatre knew he was two inches off the ground in a ferocious bear hug. "You did it my man! I can't believe you're hitched!" Duo said putting him down.

Quatre shook his head. "I can't really either."

Duo winked. "Mission Complete," he said quietly.

Quatre's eyes widened as he felt himself being lifted up.

"Good job keeping him busy Maxwell."

He was lifted on to a pair of shoulders.

"Heero! Wufei! Put me down!" Quatre yelled, though he was laughing.

"Not a chance," Heero said simply.

"Besides," Wufei added. "Your wife's busy right now anyway."

Quatre looked back to see Relena being swallowed up in a band of chattering girls. The odd procession continued on they're journey with Duo in front parting the crowed.

"Out of the way! Comin' through!"

Trowa followed behind laughing silently.

~~~

Breakfast (remember this is early morning) was uneventful, as were the speeches -which took a bit, considering that all the braids maids, five best men, half the Magunac corp., and a few of Quatre's sisters, wanted to speak- so we'll skip to after when the bands starts to play, 'kay?

~~~

Quatre finally got Trowa away from the rest enough to talk to him. "Trowa we need to talk."

Trowa gave him a confused look. "About what?"

"I know you were mad at me," Quatre started. "I wanted to say, that I'm sorry about not telling you about Relena, you're my best friend you were the first person I was going to tell but I wanted it to be a surprise. I guess it was." Quatre looked down. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

He looked up sharply when he heard Trowa laugh. "What's so funny?"

*And since when does Trowa laugh?* Quatre thought.

Trowa shook his head still smiling. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." He said, still smiling.

Quatre sighed. "I'm so glad, you know-"

"Trowa!" Duo came running up cutting off Quatre.

Trowa smiled as the braided baka grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. "Come on! I'm gonna teach ya how to dance!"

"What?!" Trowa turned back to Quatre. "I'm sorry! I'll talk to you later!"

Quatre smiled as Trowa tried to twist out of Duo's grip.

"He's changed so much," Quatre breathed.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

He turned and his smile grew. "Relena! How'd you get away?"

Relena sighed and walked closer to loop her arm around Quatre's. "Noin and Sally are fending them off for me." she said.

Quatre laughed. "Shall we dance my lady?"

Relena smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Lead the way my lord."

~~~

"Stop that."

Wufei turned to look at Heero. "Stop what?"

Heero closed his eyes and leaned against the wall they were standing next to. "You're staring at them again."

Wufei looked back at the dancing Trowa and Duo, smirking slightly. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Heero cracked open his eyes and looked sideways at the Chinese man. "Of course not," he said. "I can get your attention anytime I want it."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Heero smirked and pushed off the wall. "You know it."

~~~

Duo sighed. "No, now you just look stupid."

Trowa sighed and dropped his arms. The lessons weren't going well, to say the least.

"I don't see how you can do this," he said.

Duo shook his head. "I didn't know it was that hard."

Dancing couples surrounded them while the two stood in silence. The song finally changed to a slower one and Duo sighed.

"That's better. Here," he said holding a hand out. "I know you can do this much."

Trowa hesitated before taking it.

~~~

"Now really! Who are they kidding?" Sally asked, flinging her hand towards Duo and Trowa.

Noin shook her head. "I don't know if they're even fooling themselves."

As they watched, Trowa whispered something in Duo's ear, he laughed, dropping his head on Trowa's shoulder. It stayed there for a while, until Duo lifted it sharply bumping into Trowa's -which had lowered slightly- Duo looked straight at them and then turned back to Trowa.

Noin and Sally started laughing.

"Yes," Noin nodded. "We saw that!"

~~~

But that wasn't what Duo was wondering.

"Is it just me or is everyone watching us?" he asked.

Trowa shook his head, rubbing the spot Duo hit. "It's just your imagination."

~~~

A little while later:

Heero and Wufei were nowhere in site.

Relena was yet again swallowed by the 'chattering girls of doom'.

Noin was trying to get Millrardo to dance.

Sally had gotten a little tipsy and started flirting with Rashid.

Hilde and Dorothy had recruited Catherine and were standing in the corner giggling and pointing.

And Duo was flirting with one of the waiters as Trowa watched from a table.

"Okay, what's _wrong_ with you?"

Trowa looked up at Quatre who had just sat next to him. "What do you mean?" Trowa asked, looking back to Duo.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "I _mean_ that if I were that waiter I'd be wetting my pants right about now."

Trowa didn't say anything so Quatre continued. "So are you-"

"We're friends." Trowa cut in.

Quatre sighed. "Are you sure? Trowa you can talk to me, what's up? All you say is that you 'just friends' but-"

Trowa cut in again. "Mind you own business Quatre."

Quatre winced at the harsh words. After a minute he started to get up to leave.

"No stop Quatre. I'm sorry I just..." Trowa trailed off.

Quatre sat back down, though he still looked hurt. "No, _I'm_ sorry I had no right to ask."

Trowa reached over and grabbed his hand. "No. I'm sorry, you're just trying to be a good friend."

~~~

Duo waved to the waiter who insisted he had to get back to work. He half smiled and then turned to find Trowa. He stopped. Trowa was sitting at a table, his hand on Quatre's. Trowa said something, Quatre nodded and Trowa withdrew his hand.

Something came over him. Duo set his jaw and walked over as fast as he could. When he got there he plastered on a fake smile.

Quatre smiled up at him. "Hey Duo!"

Duo nodded quickly and turned to Trowa. "Can I talk to you?"

Trowa nodded and followed Duo.

~~~

He led him in to a hallway off of the main room. When he got to where no one was around Duo dropped the fake smile and turned to Trowa, furious.

"What was that?" He asked, getting close to yelling.

Trowa looked at him questioningly. "'What was' what?"

Duo flung a hand back to where they'd come from. "That! Holding Quatre's hand!"

Trowa clenched his fists and closed his eyes trying to stay calm. "Quatre's my friend. He was upset and I was just trying to-"

"Bull!" Duo cut in. "What? You thought you'd get brownie points for making him feel better? He's married for god's sake, Trowa!"

Trowa's eyes snapped open, blazing. "What about you!? Practically fling yourself at that waiter! It was sickening!"

"What does it matter to you anyway?! We're 'just friends' right?!" Duo yelled back.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Finally Trowa turned around and started walking away. "Right."

He could hear Duo sigh behind him.

"Damn" Duo cursed under his breath before grabbing Trowa's arm.

Trowa turned to stare straight in to violet eyes.

Duo was shaking, his hands still holding Trowa's arms.

"Damnit-damnit-damnit," he said quickly under his breath.

*We've gone this far, no going back now* Trowa thought before leaning down kissing Duo lightly, but he backed away quickly.

Duo rolled his eyes and pulled Trowa back for a deeper more passionate kiss.

Trowa could feel his knees weaken. He leaned against the nearest wall for support, never breaking the kiss. After what seemed like only moments Duo broke away, he kept his arms around Trowa's neck while dropping his head onto his chest to hide his nervousness from the green eyed man. Silent moments passed while Duo hid in the dark folds of Trowa's Tux.

Duo clung to the silent Trowa as his heart tore apart. "Say something Trowa." the whispered plea almost went unheard.

"Duo..."

"Damn I," Duo cursed under his breath again at Trowa's tone.

"Duo-"

"I'm sorry Trowa. I shouldn't have done that I-"

"Duo!"

Duo continued talking as if Trowa didn't interrupt, "-don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I know-"

"If you'd just shut your mouth for a minute Maxwell, maybe the man could answer," said a voice that was definitely not Trowa.

Duo turned sharply to face Wufei. "What do you want?"

Wufei smirked. "Polite as always. I was asked to let you know that they're going to cut the cake, but I see now that you two are...busy."

"Yes," Duo replied in a tone similar to the one Wufei was using. "So if you don't mind."

Wufei turned and started to walk away before saying: "not at all."

After the Chinese ex-pilot disappeared around the corner Duo sighed and turned to Trowa, eyes cast down, "Trowa I-"

"No." Trowa walked over to him and placed his hand under Duo's chin forcing him to look in to his eyes. "I'm glad you did, I never would have," He kissed him lightly.

"Y-you mean?" Duo stammered.

Trowa smiled. "Yeah. Come on" he slipped away from the wall, grabbing Duo's wrist. "Let's go get some cake!" Trowa began running back toward the party.

Duo didn't have time to react before they were swallowed up by the crowed.

~~~

"What are you smiling at?" Heero asked as Wufei walked up to stand next to him to watch Quatre and Relena.

Wufei smirked. "I tell you later."

*Good for you Maxwell* Wufei thought, still smiling.

~VI~ Chapter Six ~VI~

Duo stomped upstairs. *Goddamn Trowa! I hate him!*

Servants swerved out of the way of Duo, who was looking more like death then the poor people wanted to see. Trowa had disappeared after the cake cutting and Duo hadn't been able to find him since.

*Stupid Trowa! He's doing this to me! I hate him!*

*How could he just leave like that? No explanation at all! Just-*

He reached his door, and practically kicked it open. He didn't bother to switch on the lights; he just wanted to fall into bed.

"Is something wrong?" a voice spoke from his left.

Duo spun around. "Trowa!" he said happily before remembering he was mad.

*I hate him*

He crossed his arms starring at Trowa, who was casually lounging in one of the armchairs in Duo's room.

"Where did you go?" he asked finally.

Trowa frowned. "I wanted to think. I couldn't with all those people around. Besides..." he said getting up and walking over. "I wanted to be here when you got back. We always met in your room."

Duo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "There you go gettin' all romantic on me."

Trowa laughed and step a little closer, closing the gap between them.

Duo frowned. "You know I'm still mad at you." He crossed his arms again.

Trowa smirked and leaned down until he was just inches away from Duo's lips. "Really?" he asked.

"Damn you." Duo pulled him down the rest of the way.

Their kiss was somewhat awkward since they were half giggling. All of the sudden Duo seemed to notice his situation.

He was in his room.

Kissing Trowa.

And the lights were still off.

He pulled away quickly, getting a confused look from Trowa. Duo crossed his arm over his chest grabbing his other arm, unconsciously barring off Trowa.

"I-I don't think, I mean that it's late and well..." He glanced at Trowa but quickly looked down. "I'm not sure I want to..."

After a moment of silence Duo felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders and heard a voice whisper in his ear: "I'd never dream of doing anything you didn't want to. Come on," Trowa said, pulling back and tipping a head towards the bed. "Let's go talk"

Duo nodded and smiled brightly.

They talked until they were both silent. Duo had fallen a sleep wrapped in Trowa's arms, smiling.

[4]

**~To be continued~**

[1] Is it just me or is it sad that this guy doesn't have a name? *Update* when I first sent this Euterpe reviewed and suggested the name Philip, I liked it so now in all my fics he is Philip.

[2] Superman by Goldfinger from Tony Hawk Pro Skater: "Life's to short to watch it fly"

[3] How's that for meaningless fluff?

[4] Well then how about some more?

::yawn:: almost...there...one more ::yawn:: chapter...

Nikki :-P

   [1]: http://nikkigundam.homestead.com/FanFiction.html



	4. Part Four (Last Part)

::sigh:: the last part! For now anyway ^_~. So may projects going! I'll try to find time to write a real epilogue. Enjoy!

Your faithful servant,

Nikki :-P

Title: You've Got A Friend in Me

By: Nikki :-P or Nataku's Child

Archive: [My site][1]. Anywhere else is fine! Just tell me where ya are!

Pairings: 2+3, 1x5, 4+Relena, tiny mention of 3+4

Rating: PG-13 (a little on the safe side)

Genre: Romance and humor again.

Time: After Endless Waltz

Key: 

~~~ Scene change or break

-POV comment- like say Duo said: it took a while -because I got lost- If the scene is in third person it's just a comment by well...the third person.

(Point of view)

*Thoughts*

Warnings: as always shounen-ai, some yaoi implications, non-yaoi (non-shounen-ai just doesn't sound right), mild cursing, cross dressing (mentioned)

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I still have no desire to be sued. This is for my sanity. I hope you like it.

**You've Got A Friend in Me**

**Part Four**

By Nikki :-P

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

Duo whistled while flipping pancakes the next morning.

"That smells great Duo!" Quatre said brightly.

Duo turned with a blinding smile on his face. "Hey there Q-man! Have a good night?" he asked winking.

Quatre blushed brightly and mumbled something like "yeah."

Duo grinned even bigger and returned his attention to the quickly burning pancakes.

"You seem to be in a good mood! Any special reason that you're gracing our table your talents?" Quatre asked trying to change the subject.

Duo snorted. "Yeah, 'talents'. Well you know, that pancake mix's instructions _are_ kinda hard to understand." He jerked a thumb to said box.

Quatre laughed as Trowa walked in. "Hey Trowa! Sleep well?" he asked.

Trowa peered over the pan Duo was cooking in. "Very well."

Quatre wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw a quick glance and smile between them but before he could ask Relena and Heero walked in, both laughing.

"You too?" Quatre asked. "What's with everyone?"

Relena smiled put her arm lightly around his neck from behind his chair.

"I don't know about Heero, but I think you know why I'm in a good mood."

Quatre blushed again and Relena giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

They were sitting down and waiting for Duo to finish with the pancakes when Wufei walked in. He nodded to them and started walking past but stopped, giving Heero a quick kiss before continuing up the stairs, presumably to take a shower. Heero smiled and looked down at the paper he was reading.

After a minute or two he noticed how quiet it was, he looked up to see what was wrong only to see everyone starring at him. He sighed, folded the paper, put it down and crossed his arms.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

All of them just starred a bit longer, even Duo -who had turned away from the pancakes- was at loss for words.

"I-it's just" Quatre finally stammered. "You two never really..."

"Acknowledged each other's existence let alone show compassion," Trowa finished.

"Yeah," agreed Duo and Relena.

Heero just shrugged and returned to his paper. After a minute he said: "Duo the pancakes are burning"

~~~

"Instant oatmeal! I knew there was something I could make!" Duo said proudly as they sat down to eat -finally-.

"It looks great Duo" Trowa said quietly.

"Thanks Tro!"

*Another look!* Quatre thought as the two smiled at each other for a split second. *Something's definitely going on*

Wufei had returned. He was the one who suggested the oatmeal.

Quatre turned his attention to him and Heero. They were doing something similar, though more open.

*Odd, that it would be _them _being more open*

He was dying to know what was going on. Last time he'd seen them it was like they didn't know each other, if Wufei hadn't told him already he wouldn't have guessed they had anything, if what they had _could_ be called something, from what he'd said it sounded like it was just sex.

But now as he watched them it was different, they seemed not only happy but...how could he say it? It seemed like they almost...loved each other. He saw the little things, a smile, a quiet inside joke. This _was_ different. Normally he would have been happy but...why didn't they tell him? He'd talked to Wufei numerous times since Thanksgiving and had even talked to Heero for a while. But they never said a thing.

Then there was Trowa and Duo...

When they finished breakfast Duo got up and started clearing the table.

"Oh Duo don't do that," Quatre said. "Let the servants do it."

Duo shook his head. "Naw it's fine."

Trowa got up. "I'll help you."

Quatre watched as Duo and Trowa gave each other another look before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I think I'll go help," Quatre said a minute later.

Relena didn't look too happy to be left with the other two -she always had this feeling that Wufei didn't like her- but nodded.

When Quatre got to the kitchen door he held his breath and pushed the door open slowly. Duo and Trowa were washing dishes. Nothing suspicious. Quatre was feeling terrible for being so nosy and was about to close the door when he caught Trowa's words.

"Do think they know?"

Quatre stopped short, peering through the crack in the door he saw Duo shake his head. "I'm not sure. Quatre was watching us but he was also watching Heero and 'fei. By the way, what's up with them?"

Trowa shook his head.

Duo sighed. "I don't want to keep this a secret for long though."

Trowa smiled and put the dish he was rinsing up to dry. "Neither do I."

"Hey Tro'?"

"Yeah?" Trowa turned just in time to get a face full of suds.

"Tag! You're it!" Duo was grinning madly.

"Ow! You got some in my eye!" Trowa said behind a wall of soap.

"Oh Tro' I'm so sorry!" Duo grabbed a towel and started wiping of Trowa's face. When the towel came away Trowa was smiling.

"Gottcha" He pulled Duo close and kissed him gently.

"No fair," Duo said when they broke away.

"All's fair in love and war," Trowa said smirking slightly.

Quatre stood in shock. *Did he just say what I _think_ he said?*

Duo just smiled. "Still, that was low."

They were still in each other's arms. This was just too much for Quatre, and seeing that this was about to turn into another mushy love scene he decided now was a good time to get some answers. He pushed open the door loudly and stood in front of the embracing couple with his arms crossed.

"Q-Quatre!" Duo said blinking in surprise.

"You two. We need to talk. Now." Quatre's voice had a cold, commanding edge that he hardly ever used.

They followed him through the dinning room. Heero, Wufei and Relena were at the table looking very uncomfortable. Relena looked about to breath a sigh of relief until she noticed Quatre's expression. She shot a questioning look but Quatre just turned to Heero and Wufei.

"Follow." he twitched his head in front of him then turned to Relena, holding out his hand. She hesitated slightly before taking it. Quatre led them into a sitting room. It didn't look at all comfortable.

"Sit." he gestured to the stiff looking chairs. He still held Relena's hand though. She looked just as confused as the rest.

Quatre took a deep breath. "Now," he said. "What happened? Last time I checked, Heero and Wufei were going at it like rabbits by night and caring less by day. Trowa and Duo were 'friends' completely denying anything while the outside world just waited until one of them blew. Now all I see is four people acting like lovesick puppies and why the hell won't anyone talk to me!?" the last part seemed like it was held too long and had finally forced it self out.

Quatre was breathing deeply trying to regain control. Everyone was staring at him, reluctant to talk. This upset Quatre even more, though Relena was trying to calm him down. But his expression had changed. A minute ago Quatre looked like an angry bull, now he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked away.

He shook his head. "You're right. I have no right to ask." He closed his eyes. "I-I kept everything from you. And...It's not my business anyway."

He turned and walked away. They couldn't help but notice him wipe away a tear. The door closed lightly behind Relena, who had gone after Quatre.

Duo sighed and dropped his head in to his hands. Heero leaned back as best he could in the stiff chair he sat in. Trowa stood up and sat on Duo's armrest, putting his arm around Duo's shoulder. Wufei just sat up straight, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Why?" Duo asked. "Why couldn't we tell him?"

Trowa just shook his head.

Heero stood up. Wufei noticed and started to also but Heero shook his head.

"I need to tell him," Heero said.

Wufei nodded. Heero gave Wufei a quick hug and a short kiss before leaving after Quatre. Trowa and Duo just watched in shock, it was just so...different. They waited in silence for something to happen. Hoping one of the missing friends would come and tell them what to do.

After about a half hour Heero opened the door to the study. All of them looked up sharply. Heero gave a reassuring nod to Wufei before turning his attention to the other two.

"He wants to see one of you."

Trowa and Duo looked at each other. They had shifted; Duo was sitting on Trowa's lap.

"I think you should go," Trowa said quietly.

"Me?!" Duo asked surprised. "Why me?"

Trowa smiled and gently rubbed Duo's cheek with his thumb. "You're better at explaining things then I am."

Duo looked away. "Trowa...I can't lie. I'll have to tell him..."

Trowa nodded. "I know. Please tell him for me...I don't think I can. He deserves the truth, and I think I would rather you tell him."

Duo half-smiled. "You sure do know how to flatter a guy."

"Alright," Duo said, getting up. "I'll go." He gave Trowa a quick kiss before puffing up his chest and walking out of the room. The door clicked closed and he dropped the act.

*Oh-God-oh-God-oh-God*

His hands were sweating. He had to tell Quatre _everything_.

*Calm down it'll be ok. Just smile, it's gonna be ok* [1]

He took a deep breath and walked towards Quatre's room.

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

*How many hallways does this place have?!* Duo wandered around for a good ten minutes looking for Quatre's room. *They all look the same!*

He saw one of the staff in the corner of his eye.

"Stop!" he yelled and ran toward a very frightened young woman. "Where is Quatre's room?" he asked a little to loudly.

"M-Master Quatre's quarters are in the eastern wing, second story, four doors from the second staircase," she said quickly, looking more then a little frightened.

Duo blinked a few times. "Uh...can you please show me?"

~~~

Duo heaved a sigh of relief as the hallways seemed slightly familiar.

The maid stopped in front of a door. "This is Master Quatre's Music room. I believe that is were he is now."

Duo's smile was a bit shaky. "Thank you."

The girl bowed quickly and retreated.

Duo took a deep breath and opened the door. Quatre was sitting on a window seat looking out the window. Duo walked up slowly and coughed to get his attention. Quatre looked up and smiled sadly.

"Hey Q-man! Sorry to keep you waiting like that, I kinda got lost." He tried to be cheerful.

Quatre seemed to appreciate the effort even though Duo was sure he didn't buy it. Quatre gestured to the space across from him on the window seat.

"It happens," Quatre said kindly, as always.

Duo sat down and looked out the window. The view was glorious, you could see most of the gardens and the land beyond.

"Wow," Duo said. "This is beautiful"

Quatre nodded. "It helps when I've been playing a while and need to unwind" he said.

Duo tore his eyes away from the large window.

"Quatre?"

A soft 'hm?' showed Quatre was listening but preferred the window. Duo understood. There were still fresh tears on Quatre's cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Trowa, I couldn't risk letting it out then having to bottle it up again. Being friends is tiring."

Quatre smiled a little. "I can imagine," he said. "So..." he turned to Duo. "How did it happen?"

Duo sighed. Here was the hard part. "We met in a bar."

"I didn't know Trowa drank!" Quatre said surprised.

"I didn't either! I don't think he did much before _that _day"

"What do you mean? What day?"

"Quatre...Trowa, when he went to your house and found out about Relena. Yes he did tell me," Duo answered Quatre's unspoken question. "Well he was there for a reason. He wanted me to tell you...he was going to tell you how he felt about you. Trowa was in love with you, Quatre"

~~~

The chairs had gotten to the people in the sitting room. Heero was on the floor with Wufei who had his head on Heero's shoulder. Trowa was leaning against the wall. They waited in silence.

It seemed like hours later that the door clicked open. Quatre walked in with Duo closely behind him. Quatre looked around quickly, his gaze stopped on Trowa in the far corner. Quatre almost ran up and threw his arms around the taller man, he was crying a little again.

"Oh Allah! I'm so sorry Trowa! I didn't know" muffled sobs came from Trowa's shirt.

Trowa looked to Duo about to apologze only to see him smiling softly. Trowa smiled at him lovingly and turned his attention to the crying blonde. "It's all right Quatre. I'm fine now."

Quatre looked up and smiled brightly. "I know." He winked and turned to Duo, who was soon enveloped in a similar hug. "And I'm so happy for you both! Though I just wish you had told me sooner"

He frowned. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." He smiled again though when he saw Heero and Wufei, they had stood when Quatre had walked in. They had their arms around each other's waists. "And you two!" He hugged the both of them, which they accepted, if not a little awkwardly.

Quatre looked at their hands and winked. Trowa and Duo looked to see silver rings on each left hand [2]. Duo swore they weren't there before. He eyed Heero and Wufei. They just ignored it but he noticed their grips on each other got tighter.

Quatre looked at his watch. "Oh! We missed lunch and we're almost to dinner! How about we go out? My treat?"

"Sounds good," a voice said from the doorway.

"Relena!"

Relena smiled and walked in to the room. "Is this a private party? Am I invited?" she asked.

Quatre kissed her cheek lightly. "Of course you're invited! So what do you say guys? You up to dinner?"

"Sure!" Duo said. "But if we're going anywhere fancy I'm gonna have to borrow one of Relena's dresses"

Silence...

"Come on guys I'm just kidding! What? You didn't think..."

Quatre gave a nervous chuckle and started gently pushing Relena out the door. Heero and Wufei following quickly behind.

"Come on! You didn't think...Tro?"

Trowa smiled and followed the others.

"H-hey, I'm not like that! Trowa! Wait you didn't think I...Tro?"

[3]

The End

~~~~~~~~~

[1] Shades of "Kitto Ok!"

[2] I've been working on a side story about them. What happened? Why the sudden change? I know! But I still need to work on it. *Update* It's finished! And posted/uploaded, whatever.

[3] Yeah I know, abrupt ending. I wanted to end on a happy/funny note and I couldn't think of anything else to say so that's the end. Might be an epilogue if I can think of something to do. Any ideas?

::Sigh:: well I really liked writing that! I needed some fluff to get me back in to a good mood. Fluff, I swear it's addicting!

So I hope you liked it! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please be honest.

Nikki :-P

And the ever present Duo and link ^_^

   [1]: http://nikkigundam.homestead.com/FanFiction.html



End file.
